Bon x Rin: NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!
by Ki Potter
Summary: "Sensei, I really don't think it's necessary to make me tutor him, I mean theres other kids in this class and you choose me? The one who gets annoyed by him the most.." Bon said sitting down with his arms crossed. "It's because you hate eahother so much that you are the one to tutor him." Yukio said./ I will update if you ask.: ) Will contain smut later
1. Chapter 1

"Sensei, I really don't think it's necessary to make me tutor him, I mean theres other kids in this class and you choose _me_? The one who gets annoyed by him the most.." Bon said sitting down with his arms crossed.

"It's because you hate eahother so much that you are the one to tutor him." Yukio said standing infront of the two boys who sat next to eachother with books spread across the table and snarles on their faces.

"I hate this guy, come on I'm your brother, cut me some slack !"

Yukio rolled his eyes discreatly and went to the door. "I'll be back in 5 minutes, I have to go see Mephisto. Try not to kill eachother." He closed the door behind him.

Bon glanced over at Rin with his face still disgusted. "The sooner we get this out of the way the sooner we can leaved okay." He said and pulled one book forward nealing into the tail with one arm resting on his leg.

Rin inhailed and exhailed and then also leaned in. Bon started talking about all these things Rin didn't understand. His tail wagged behind him slowly and he rest his head on his hand. A short period of time went by and Rin was already dozing off.

Bon was still talking. Rin's tail started to doze off as well and rested on Bon's lap. Without realizing Bon started to twirl the fur on the tip of rins tail around his fingers. This went on for a moment until a light groan came from Rin's half asleep lips and his eyes tightened. Bon looked over at the blue haired boy whos mouth was opened just a bit and small pants come from him.

"Rin?" He questioned quietly.

He blinked a could times groaning then looking over at Bon. His eyes widened as he looked down his tail around Bon's finger. Bon didn't realize until he looked down. He let go instantly and Rin stood up moving away.

"Y-you..." He blushed his tail in his hands.

"Rin, I didn't mean to, it's not what it looks like.."

"You batard !" He yelled his face red. Bon didn't even know his tail was that sensitive.

The door opened and Yukio was about to walk in.

"Never touch me again, pervert!" Rin yelled before running out of the door passed Yukio.

"What the hell?" He questioned to himself under his breath.

Bon stood up. "Rin, wait!"" He said and tried to go after.

Yukio swiftly pulled out his guns and pointed them at Bon.

"S-Sensei?" He questioned

"Fighting probably would have been better than what I just heard. Rin may be a demon, but he's still my brother, and _no one _touches him."

"It's not what it looks like!"

"No? I'd advise you to go home Ryuji Suguro, I'll be sure to get someone else to tutor him next time."

Bon swollowed and looked around for a moment trying to calm himself.

"Get your books and get out." Yukio said lowering his guns.

Bon did as told putting his books in his bag and throwing his bag over his sholder passing his sensei caughtiously.

xx

A.N will update if someone tells me too: P


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Bon!" A voice yelled.

Bon turned around to see Shima running down steps from the school, his usual pink hair bouncing with ever step.

"Oh, hey, Shima." He replied and kept walking. They walked together.

"I heard you and Rin had to study together this afternoon, why is he in the bathroom?" He asked.

"I don't know." Bon said and looked forward his eyes angry.

"Oh, well, he sounded like he was in pain. Did something happen?" The boy asked prying.

"No, nothing."He said slightly defensive.

"Okay well Konekomaru is waiting so I'll be leaving first!" He said and with that he ran ahead.

Bon stopped in the middle of the courtyard and looked at the ground. He stood for a moment and thought. _'in pain?' 'Rin...in pain'_ He became even more angry. _'Rin in pain..because of me.' _He clenched his jaw and made a fist.

Naturally he turned around and ran back to the school. He went inside and right to the bathroom.

"Rin?" He questioned quietly.

"Ngh." He heard come from a stall at the end of the bathroom.

"Rin, are you okay, I didn't mean to-"

"B-bon?" A quiet voice said from the stall.

"Yea?" He said putting one hand on the stall.

"Go away." he said and sniffed

"I'm coming in." He said and pulled the door open the lock coming off the screws.

"DON'T!" He yelled.

The boy sat on the floor in his boxer shorts his eyes wide.

"He looked at the boys pants that were laying on the other side of the stall and then at the boy.

"Were you..." he thought of a way to describe it but couldn't and just looked at the boy.

The blue haired boy blushes and looked away his face guilty and his tail wrapping around him.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." He said and scratched his head. "Why don't you get your pants back on and we'll go." He said and stood outside the stall holding it closed by leaving against it. His head leaned back and he signed quietly.

A faint sound of a zipper went off and then a knock from the other side of the stall. Bon moved and Rin came out of the stall.

"Could we not mention this to anyone ?" He said looking at the floor.

"Uh, Sure." He said and swallowed.

There was a moment of silence before Bon coughed and ruffled his hair. "Uhm, are you hungry?" He asked glancing at the boy.

"Not really." he refused to make eye contact.

"Okay well," He paused. "Look Rin, I'm really sorry about what happened.. I honestly didn't mean to.."

"You're not the first person who's done that to me." He said cutting Bon off.

"Yea except I didn't mean too!" He added his voice growing louder he reaches out for the boys arm but he pulled away.

"Rin.." He said quietly, but Rin did not look up.

"Fine." He added and swung the door open about to leave.

"Wait! Bon. I guess I'm kind of hungry." He said but still didn't face the man in front of him.

Bon looked at him. "You are?" He asked

"Yes." He said and finally glanced up.

"Well then what're you waiting for. Let's go get something to eat!" He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where do you want to go?" Bon asked as they walked down the coridor together Bon scratching his head.

"Uhm, I don't know. I don't really go out for food that often, I mean I like cooking so I generally just cook for myself." He said passionatly smiling at the man next to him.

"Well, why don't we go to your dorm and you can make something?" Bon suggested.

Rin shyly smirked "I, uh. I don't think Yukio would like that."

"He wont be back until later, he has a ton of papers to grade." Bon smiled.

"I guess." Rin thought for a moment, 'but what about Ukobach, he probably wont like me cooking for an outsider in his kitchen.'

His expression changed from thoughtful to happy. "Ya know what, screw it, sure! I love cooking and I'm trying out this thing called a grilled cheese with Mozzarella, Kale, and Prosciutto." He laughed.

"Sounds... complex, but good." Bon said.

The two boys walking to the building, it was completely empty almost abandon. They got to the kitchen and Rin stopped outside the door standing in front of it. Bon gazed down at him questioning why he stopped.

"Just, uh. Wait here for a second, okay?"

"Uh, alright?" Bon turned around and stood in the hall for a moment as Rin went inside.

"Ukobach?" He questioned and a small demon popped up on the table in his regular tatered apron.

"Huh!" He made a sound.

"Look, I know you don't like me using your kitchen for personal use, but if you could seriously help me out here!"

He was cut off with a shake of the demons head.

"Come on! I'll do anything!" He begged

The demon stopped shaking his head and his eyes opened wide looking at the boy. "hh" he sounded again.

"Theres something you want me to do?" He asked

The little guy nodded, jumping off the counter and going over to the fridge taking out a container. Rin followed and the demon held it up to him.

"You want me to try this?" Rin asked

He nodded.

"Well sure, if thats all!" He said and took the container eating what was inside.

"Hey, this is really good!" He ait the rest. "Seriously, it's amazing, you should make some for Yukio, he'd probably really like it t-" He looked down but the demon was gone.

"Okay, I guess that means I can use the kitchen." He sat the container on the counter and went over to the door opening it. Bon stood outside of it waiting.

"Okay, you can come in now." He said.

Both boys removed their jackets and lay them on top of eachother on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistakes in this, my editor was away and I wanted to get it up, If you have read my profile page you would know m first language is not english. So please try and bare it!

xx

The night was long and the kitchen was dim. Yukio was still at the school and the boys were still alone. Rin chopped up some onions throwing them into a boiling pot and proceeded to cut more vegitables to add. The water had a puff of smoke hovering over it and through it Rin could see Bon looking at him. Rin smiled but Bon didn't he just watched. Rin's smile disapeared and he murmered a quiet, "what?"

"I thought you were making grilled cheese." He questioned in an annoyed voice.

"Well I thought you might like something a bit more fashionable for this evening." Rin smiled and his sharp teeth were exposed. Bon swollowed his emotions, still not used to the boy who he always thought was such a cool guy being a.. demon, of all things.

He scowled, "I was pretty exited for that grilled cheese." He said sarcastically.

"Oh well I can make that." Rin said and picked up the pot pouring it out slowly.

Bon's eyes widened and he jumped out of the stool he was sitting on going over to the boy yelling the words "WHAT'RE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!" He took Rin's arms trying to stop him

"YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT IT!" Rin yelled in return.

"PUT THE POT BACK ON THE STOVE I WAS ONLY KIDDING!" He continued finally getting the pot out of Rin's hands almost empty he sat it back on the stove with the thud.

"I DON'T WANT TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING YOU DON'T WANT!" Rin said turning around. Once he was faced toward Bon he was quiet looking up the the angry looking man, with his half blond hair and his stubbled facial hair.

"Well then..." Bon thought for a moment looking at the boy, he had to look away, seeing the boys face so innocent made his member throb slightly, he breathed in and exhailed, "nevermind, it looks great." He said and ruffled his hair. Rin looked at the mans muscled arm move with the shakes of his hair. About to turn around Rin grabbed the collar of Bon's shirt and pulled him in. The strength surprised himself and Bon.

"H-hey Rin, don't be so audacious, jeez." Bons eyes stayed wide and his head slightly leant back.

"Bon." Rin whispered leaning in a little glancing from his eyes to his lips. He swollowed and Rin let his body losen as he leaned forward into Rin.

Before their lips touched Rins eyes whidened and he looked away for a moment reaching one hand to his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Bon asked. "I-I'm not gay, don't laugh, you look like a girl and-"

Rin moved away from the boy and ran out of the kitchen door leaving Bon with a swinging door and a room of solitude. The room grew cold and Bon became impatient, he twittled his fingers and pace the kitchen waiting but no one returned. He felt anxious and nervous.

Be stopped pacing and took a deep breath turning off the stove. "I'm sure it's nothing." He said and talking to the door quickly swinging it open and leading into the dark hollway. "Rin?" He questioned quietly. There was no answer as expected so he leaded himself up the stairs and down a hall to the left. He could hear coughing coming from one room so he walked up to it pressing his ear against the door, more coughing.

"Rin?" He asked openeing the door, rin sat hunched over a toilet in one stall. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"I think I ait something that was bad." He said and coughed again, his blue hair was the ony thing Bon could see until Rin turned and sat against the stall wall.

"This kind of reminds me of earlier." Bon said "expect you're less naked and theres more vomit." He smiled and Rin laughed a bit.

"Come on." Bon said and reached his hand out to Rin, their fingers gripped and Bon pulled his body up, Rin was unsteady and his body swirved and lost balance, he fell into Bon, his strong arms catching him, his eyes once again like the many other times this night he has been surprised.

"Rin?" He questioned and the small boy let out a groan. Bon rolled his eyes and put his arms under the boys arms pulling his lanky body up into him holding him closely. Rin's blue hair brushed against his cheek and he could smell the shampoo in it. That made him smile, he smiled all the way out of the bathroom and up to Rin's room.

He layed Rin in the bottom bunk and covered him taking a seat on the floor next to him and pulling out a text book from a stack sitting next to him. Three hours passed before Rin's body moved at all, eventually his eyes opened and he let out an uncomfortable noise.

"Where am I?" He asked. Bon turned around

"You're in your bed, you passed out."

"You brought me here?"

"Well I wasn't going to leave you on the bathroom floor."

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE GONE HOME, IDIOT!" He tried his best to tell.

"I wanted to make sure you'd wake up." He said as calmly as he could

Rin's brows lowered. "I suppose this is where I say thank you." He said

"Ugh, at least take responsibility!" Bon said smiling.

"THE STOVE!" Rin said sitting up.

"I turned it off. Just go back to sleep."

"Yukio isn't back yet?" He asked

"No, he isn't. Teachers are usually busy this time of year." He said.

"Hm." He said snuggling his head back into the pillow.

"So, you , uh, weren't making fun of me?"

"What?" Rin questioned.

"You were going to kiss me." Bon added

"Yea, I was." He admitted. turning his head toward Bon

"But you didn't and I thought you might be making fun of me."

"Why would I make fun of you when I'm the one trying to do it to you?" He asked

"Maybe you were trickign me into it?" Bon asked pulling his knees to his chest and resting his musceled arms on his knees.

"Has someone done that to you before?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Bon admitted looking down, "and you're really cute, I didn't want to screw it up."

x

more next time. Sorry if it was difficult to read. .;-;


End file.
